


Can I Keep You?

by Pinklee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklee/pseuds/Pinklee
Summary: Archie has a twin sister who, when their parents divorced when they were ten, was taken to Chicago to live with their mother in a modern day Parent Trap arrangement. When Fred gets shot, Mary and Archie's twin sister come back to Riverdale. She decides she's missed her old home life and wants to stay in Riverdale. Also, falling heads over heels for a bad boy adds into that. This is the story.





	Can I Keep You?

“I need you to come home and pack your clothes, Adelaide. We need to leave in a couple of hours.” Mary Andrews said into the phone. 

“What's wrong? What happened, ma?” Adelaide frowned, heading for the door. 

“Your father was shot. I don't know all the details yet. One of your brother's friends just called me and said Fred was shot and he's heading into surgery. I've booked us the first flight back to Riverdale. We leave in an hour and a half.” Mary said, her voice tight. 

“Shit. I'll be there in five!” Adelaide said, pressing end. 

Adelaide mumbled a quick goodbye to her friends and flagged a taxi to take her home. True to her word, she arrived home a few minutes later and saw her normally calm mom looking like a mess. She was rescheduling clients and changing meetings and court dates. Adelaide headed upstairs to her bedroom and pulled out her suitcase, grabbing clothes and changes of bras and panties and pajamas as well. Her mom didn't mention how long they would be there, but Adelaide knew it would be at least until her dad was home and recuperating. She grabbed her makeup along with her other toiletries and stuffed it into her carry on. She met her mom back downstairs and Mary drove them both to the airport. They boarded the flight and settled into the 3 hour flight back to Riverdale. 

 

…

 

“I called your mom, Arch. Her and Adelaide are on the first flight.” Betty said, grabbing Archie's hand for support. 

“Who is Adelaide?” Veronica asked, never having heard that name mentioned before.

“Archie's sister.” Betty said. 

“His twin sister, although for twins they were nothing alike when we were little.” Jughead said, trying to lighten the tension.

“So why haven't I met her? Does she just not come over for holidays?” Veronica asked. 

“She lives in Chicago with Mom. The last time Mom brought her for a visit, she cried and begged to stay. She actually ran to Jughead’s trailer and hid with him under his bed in an effort to stay. Everyone searched for her for a whole day and it was FP who found out when Jug kept sneaking food to his room. Since then, Dad and I go to Chicago to visit instead.” Archie said tiredly.

“Yeah, she begged Dad to let her stay. I'd say if he hadn't feared the wrath of the Original Red, he would have kept her.” Jughead said. 

“Whenever Mom or Dad said no about something, like ice cream or sweets, she'd run to FP who would, of course, automatically give in.” Archie said. 

“Well I'll be glad to meet her, then.” Veronica said. “And I know Fred will be so glad to see her.”

The doctor came out to the waiting room and explained a plan of action for Fred, as well as an update on his condition. The doctor headed back and it was becoming too much to bear when Betty’s parents and Veronica's mother joined the crowd. Archie squeezed Veronica's hand tighter, feeling time crawling by even slower. 

“Archie, you should go home and shower and change. It wouldn't do for Fred to see you in such a state.” Hermione said gently. “I can have Andre take you.”

It took some convincing, but Veronica finally managed to pull Archie down to the town car. A couple hours later, and a tortuously slow cab ride added in, Mary and Adelaide finally made it to Riverdale General. Adelaide ran ahead of her mother and took the stairs up to the surgical ward as quickly as she could, Mary calling after her to wait. Adelaide paid her no mind and she finally reached the third floor, looking for the nurse's desk. She spotted out at the end of the hallway and broke out into another run, not paying attention to anyone in the room. 

“Hey, nurse!” Adelaide called out. “Where's Fred Andrews? Hey!”

“Have a seat. I will get to you when I have time.” the nurse said, sipping her coffee by the break room. 

“Have time my ass.” Adelaide muttered under her breath, hopping over the desk and scanning the screen, clicking on her dad's name. 

“Hospital personnel only!” the nurse called out, setting her cup down. 

“Bite me when you get time!” Adelaide called out, reading what had been typed out. 

“I will call security!” the nurse said, getting closer. 

“Get bent.” Adelaide muttered. 

Mary walked into the room and sighed heavily, going over to the desk and crossing her arms. Adelaide looked up and smiled sweetly. 

“Whoa, this isn't my chair…wild…” Adelaide said, smiling innocently. 

“You know better. I could hear you screeching down the hallway. Go sit before security comes up. I'll smooth this out.” Mary ordered. 

Adelaide walked around the desk and smiled brightly at the nurse before going over to the cluster of chairs and couches. 

“Still raising hell everywhere you go, huh Ads?” Jughead said, smiling. 

Adelaide looked up and broke out into a grin, going over to the boy who was her best friend a lifetime ago, still wearing his beanie. Jughead stood and wrapped his arms around Adelaide when she got close enough. Adelaide wrapped her own arms around his waist and pressed her face against his shirt. 

“You still smell like home.” Adelaide mumbled against his chest. “Like burgers and leather jackets and motor oil.”

“And you still stink.” Jughead teased, earning a playful whack from Adelaide. 

Jughead chuckled and squeezed her tighter before finally letting go. Adelaide pulled back and looked at the blonde girl that was sitting beside of Jughead, not seeing FP anywhere in the waiting room. 

“Where's Dad?” Adelaide asked, referring to FP. 

“Ah...he is... _ indisposed _ .” Jughead said delicately. 

“What Jughead means is FP is in jail. For murder.” Alice said, raising her eyes to the teens. 

“And yet you're still here. Guess Dad got the wrong one. Better luck next time.” Adelaide said sweetly before turning to Betty. 

“What up, Coops?” Adelaide asked, smiling softly.

Betty stood and gently hugged Adelaide.

“You holding up?” Betty asked. 

“The surgeon is rolling him into recovery from what I read, and that the surgery went well.” Adelaide said. 

“Good!” Betty said, relief evident in her tone. “I'll text Archie. He went home to shower and change clothes from the diner.”

Just then, a surgeon came out into the waiting room and called for those waiting for Fred Andrews. Adelaide made her way over to the surgeon and fixed him with an expectant look. Others gathered beside of her as the surgeon talked short term and long term goals and expectations regarding the injury and physical therapy. 

“So he's okay and you expect a full recovery?” Adelaide asked. 

“In a nutshell, yes.” the surgeon said. 

“Good. Excuse me.” Adelaide said with a smile.

Adelaide ducked around the surgeon and headed for the double doors and the patient ward that lay behind them. 

“She's certainly a go getter.” the surgeon chuckled before leaving. 

“As uncontrollable as ever, I see.” Alice Cooper muttered. 

“Do you  _ really _ want to go there, Alice? As I see it,  _ all _ of my children are happy, free spirited, and not under the control of someone else. But by all means, start slinging mud at me and I guarantee that you will come out so dirty that you'll never be scrubbed clean.”

“At least my daughter doesn't call another man ‘Dad’.” Alice muttered. 

“And how's your exiled pregnant teen daughter doing? You know, the one who got knocked up by a cousin? How's she doing?” Mary asked. 

Mary raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in her direction as if daring her to retort. After a few moments of silence, Mary smiled sweetly and followed her daughter’s departure in search of Fred Andrews. Jughead smirked and hid it against Betty’s ponytail. There was the Andrews women mouth that kept people in line that he missed. He only wished his father were here to see it. He saw Veronica's mom trying to hide get own smirk begins a coffee cup. 

Adelaide peeked room to room before she found her father's as the next to last on the right at the end of the hallway. She walked in quickly, going up to the bed. She whimpered softly when she saw he had so many tubes and wires and leads coming from his body.

“Just a precaution until he has fully eliminated the anesthesia from his system. We can remove them all in an hour, tops.” the nurse said. “It's standard procedure, even with more simple procedures.”

Adelaide nodded, quickly swiping at her eyes, determined not to cry. She heard her mother's high heels clicking against the tiled floor and looked up. Mary stumbled ever so slightly when she saw Fred laying on the hospital bed. This was something she could never fully prepare herself for. No sooner did she join Adelaide at his bedside did Archie come running into the room, his hair still wet from his shower. 

“Mom…” Archie said, his voice breaking as he made his way over to her. 

Adelaide stood unmoving, staring at her father. She wanted him to wake up and have all the tubes removed and go back to being the awkward but still loving and trying his best to be a far away father that he always was. Adelaide spared a glance at her mom and twin as they held each other, knowing that was one moment and embrace she wasn't welcome to join. Adelaide set her bag down and pulled up a chair near the bed, ready to play the waiting game. Hours passed and night had fallen and her father still hadn't woken up, which the surgeon assured was normal, that his breathing was on his own and he still had active brain activity. 

“Archie, you should go home and rest. I'll get a hotel room for your sister and I.” Mary said. 

“Stay at the house with me? Please?” Archie asked. 

Mary could never deny her son that simple request and she nodded. She nudged Adelaide who finally stood up and grabbed her cross body bag and slipped it over her head before committing her mom and brother. The drive to the old house didn't take long at all, even with her mother's slow driving. Adelaide was far from tired and didn't want to be in a shared bedroom with her mother just yet. 

“I'm going to call Jug and see if he wants to hang out.” Adelaide said. “What's his number, Arch?”

Archie rattled off his number and Adelaide dialed it on her phone, heading to the front porch. Jughead answered on the third ring, sounding cautious. Adelaide smirked and decided to play a little prank. 

“Hello?” Jughead answered. 

“I found this number written on the bathroom door and to call for a good time…” Adelaide said, disguising her voice. “And Daddy, I've been a bad girl and I'm ready for a good time.”

“Whoa! No, wrong number!” Jughead said, sounding slightly panicked. “Not me! I'm not Daddy!”

Adelaide broke into a fit of giggles at the sound of horror and panic in his voice. 

“Adelaide?” Jughead asked. “You little shit.”

“Man, I wish I had this recorded! That was so perfect!” Adelaide said between fits of giggles. “Are you busy though, for real? I don't want to be home with mother and her favorite without Pop as a barrier.”

“Just dropped Betty off. I’ll be there in five. I've gotta make a couple stops but then we can grab some takeout and veg out at Dad's.” Jughead said. 

“Thanks. Daddy.” Adelaide said, hanging up and laughing. 

Jughead shook his head and turned around, heading back to the street he just left from. He pulled up in front of the Andrews household and saw Adelaide jog off the porch and come to his bike and climb on behind him. He took off once again, heading for the first stop of the evening: 

 

The Whyte Wyrm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this! Lemme know if you wanna see more!


End file.
